Cinder's Story
by Lilith's Wings
Summary: This is what I imagine Cinder's backstory to be. When Cinder's team, CNDR, wins the Vytal festival instead of Ironwood's team, JSPR, Ironwood forever holds a grudge. We'll find out how she turned evil and...why Glynda dislikes Ironwood so much.
1. Chapter 1: The Grudge

Hi! It's me again! Cinder Fall's one of my favorite characters and I really wondered what made Cinder the way she is now. So this is sort of what I think her backstory would be. Have fun reading, and please review!

They told me that if I wanted to be powerful, if I wanted to be strong, it would never happen. But look where I am now. The Fall Maiden, and old Ozpin's dead. Inadvertently, he was the one who put me in the position to meet Salem.

Back when I attended Beacon, I was part of a team called CNDR. Cinder Fall, Nacre Pearl, Diamond Schnee, and Rose Aureate. All girls, so very innocent back then. I was the leader of our team in name, but we all really accepted Rose as our leader. Kind, caring, lovely, she was the epitome of a great leader. I was slightly miffed, of course, that they chose her, but I got over it.

We fought our way through the hordes of other teams all leagues better trained and equipped, quickly learning that Diamond should be reserved for last, Rose was a superb defense, Nacre could take out almost anyone with her Semblance, the power to control the four elements: water, fire, earth, air, and I excelled at offense. Slowly learning and bonding over our mistakes, failures, and successes. Who knows, maybe I would have become a Huntress if not for James Ironwood.

He always was a sore loser. When we defeated his team, JSPR, in the Vytal Festival, it was a victory hard-won. His pistols did a number on Diamond and Nacre had to retreat to the tree biome.

JSPR, his team, composed of himself, Scarlett Sangre, Penelope Blanc, and Rian Soleil, came in second. We came in first, and they never let us forget it. One day in Professor Port's class I had fallen asleep. His droning voice combined with the fact I had gotten little sleep last night writing an essay for boring Oobleck made it easy.

Ironwood threw a wadded up ball of paper at my head, causing me to shoot up. My shoulder-length midnight black waves wobble on my shoulders as Port turns around and with annoyance clear in his voice asks, "Yes, Ms. Fall?" JSPR snickers as red with embarrassment, I lower my hand.

Inside, I'm seething with anger at that idiot Ironwood. I will get my revenge on you one day….if it's the last thing I ever do. I'll destroy everything you build, sabotage your plans. Damn your soul to the fires of Hell.


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl at Beacon

**Hello, please review, favorite, and follow! Have a nice day!**

The next morning, I was walking through the hallways with Nacre, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes when Penelope Blanc smirked and whispered something to her friend. My pale white skin flushed unbecoming crimson as a titter spread through the hallways. Penelope has big, innocent violet eyes rimmed with thin, pale eyelashes. Her cornsilk hair falls in silky waves to her chest; her dress, going to her knees, is a frothy lavender layered with sheets of lace and matched with kid leather boots. I admit, I am jealous of her, especially when compared to my plain ashen black hair, a cherry-red dress, and drab ebony flats.

Honestly, I don't get team JSPR. Why would they be so jealous over a tournament? _Maybe they're jealous of you,_ a muffled voice whispers in my head. That's ridiculous. Again, why would they be jealous over a 16 year old orphan? Sure, I got into Beacon a year early, but that's only because Ozpin felt sorry for me, not on account of my "phenomenal" fighting skills. Scarlett Sangre strides in, her smooth, tanned skin sharply contrasted by her draping blood-red cloak, billowing in the open mouths of the students. Her weapon, a steel stiletto that converts into a compact pistol, bumps lightly in its chocolate brown sheath as her heeled leather boots click smartly on the stone tiles. "Come on, let's go. I don't even want to see that creep Rian." Nacre whispers in disgust.

Allowing myself to be led away, like a lamb to the slaughter I turn my head around one more time. Nacre forcefully twists it back around. "Hey, don't stress about JSPR." she gently says. "If you say so," I concede, putting my hands up. Suddenly, I see a girl with blonde hair, almost platinum blonde, grass-green eyes, blinding white button down shirt, and a loose black chiffon skirt. She looks confused, and I don't think I've ever seen her before. "Nacre…? Should we…" My voice trails off as I whip around. Nacre is already heading towards the new girl. "Nacre Pearl," Nacre says in a bubbly manner.

"Glynda Goodwitch," she replies softly. Her voice has a strange lilt to it, almost as if she's singing each word. "Cinder Fall. You look like you need some help. What's your first class?" I interject. "Oh, um, I have Professor Peach." she shyly murmurs. "Oh? That's really sad….you have Ironwood in your class. He's...how shall I put this delicately? An idiot." I spit out with venom. "But don't worry, you have us in your class. And the rest of our team. Don't worry, they're nicer than Cinder." Nacre hurriedly says, smoothing things over. I assume a mock offended look.

"I thought we were friends!" The flow of conversation continues all the way to Peach's class, where we sit down. I make sure to nab a spot right above Ironwood. Glynda scoots into another aisle as Nacre beckons her to sit with us. Diamond and Rose meet up with us, hurrying into class as the Professor starts lecturing.

"Who's she?" Diamond asks disdainfully. "A new girl. Her name's Glynda." I state in a clipped manner. "Hello!" Glynda waves cheerfully beside Nacre. Ironwood turns around curiously. "Shhhhhh!" he says, holding his index finger to his lips. His eyes alight on Glynda and he says, in what I'm sure is his impression of a suave manner, "Hey...want to sit here?"

Glynda wrinkles her nose in disgust as his face falls. "Nice!" Diamond encourages, high-fiving her. "Glynda….want to sit with us at lunch?" I interject as the rest of my team's faces go from amazed to astonished. The first step in my revenge is complete.


End file.
